Christmas Wish
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This story is a sequel to You Set US Up. Elliot and Olivia have been dating exclusively for six months and Brian and Casey have an on again off again relationship. Elliot is ready to move their relationship to the next level. I edited ch6 for anyone who h
1. Chapter 1

This story is a sequel to You Set US Up. Elliot and Olivia have been dating exclusively for six months and Brian and Casey have an on again off again relationship. Elliot is ready to move their relationship to the next level. Is Olivia ready to make the biggest commitment of her life? The Unit Christmas party is coming up will that be his opportune moment or will they take their separate ways again?

Olivia: Good morning guys. Good morning Elliot.

Elliot: Good morning sweetie.

They kiss each other and then Cregan calls the four of them into his office.

Cregan: Well the Christmas party is tonight is everyone coming?

Olivia: We'll be there!

Fin: I might be running in late but I'll show.

John: Yeah sure. I am Jewish but what the heck.

Elliot: You're a good sport John.

Everyone laughs at the comment and then they get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone got to the party Elliot said that he wanted to give a speech.

Elliot: Attention everyone! I have something very important to say. These past few months have been the best of my life. It is all because of this woman right here. (He points to Olivia standing next to him). Now I must do something that I should have done a long time ago. (He kneels down on one knee in front of Olivia). Olivia Benson I have loved you for a long time now and I think it is time to show that love more deeply. Will you marry me?

Olivia: Yes Elliot I would love to marry you. I love you so much. (They hug and kiss and cheers roar through the room).

Just then the phone starts to ring. John picks it up.

John: Detective Munch speaking.

Woman's Voice: HELP ME!

John: Hold on. What is your name? Where are you? What is your emergency?

The woman hangs up and everyone looks at John.

Elliot: What was that about?

John: I don't know.

Just then Fin walks in.

Fin: Just got a call on the radio. A woman was found dead outside a pay phone on 56th.

At the crime scene the woman who had just called the detectives not more than five minutes earlier had been beaten and strangled to death.

John: She must have called and then the attacker came up behind her. Take the prints off the phone and send them to the lab. Maybe we can first find out who she is.

Elliot: No need it is Kathleen. I'll call Kathy.

Olivia: I am so sorry Elliot.

He shoves her aside and starts to dial his ex-wife's phone number.

Elliot: Hey its daddy is your mom around?

Dickie: Just a minute daddy. Mommy! Mommy! Daddy is on the phone and he wants to talk to you.

Kathy: Hello!

Elliot: Hey it's Elliot.

Kathy: What's up?

Elliot: Where was Kathleen supposed to be tonight?

Kathy: She went to a party with some friends. I am not sure where exactly. Why?

Elliot: We just found her beaten to death in a phone booth on 56th!

Kathy: Oh-My-God. Who would do such a thing?

Elliot: That is what we are going to find out.

They hang up and Olivia walks over to Elliot.

Olivia: Come on. Let's go home. You are to close to this to be working on it.

Elliot: I want to find the bastard who killed my little girl. I will not rest until I find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cregan convinced Elliot to go home and that he would call him if they found out anything. So Olivia drove him back to his house and they went inside. They went up to the bedroom and he started passing by the phone.

Olivia: Worrying isn't going to solve anything.

He walks up to the mirror and gives it a mean right hook. His hand starts to bleed and then he screams. He throws a chair at the wall and it shatters. He rushes into Kathleen's old room and falls to his knees next to the bed.

Elliot: WHY!

Olivia goes to the bathroom and gets a warm washcloth and some gauss wrap. She takes his hand and wipes it clean. Then she wrapped the gauss tightly around his hand.

Olivia: I love you Elliot.

Elliot just stared in the other direction. He knew that she was just trying to help but he didn't know what to say.

Elliot: Why would anyone want to hurt her? She was an angel. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

Olivia: Who knows what really happened.

Elliot: I am sorry Liv. I love you too.

Olivia smiled at Elliot and he kissed her forehead. Just then the phone rings.

Elliot: Stabler.

Casey: Hey El is Liv there?

Elliot: Yeah here she is. It is Case.

Olivia: Hey Case. What's up?

Casey: Fin filled me in on the situation. How is Elliot doing?

Olivia: He is a little frustrated right now but he will be fine.

Casey: I would be too if someone murdered my daughter.

Olivia: Yeah well did Fin tell if you he found anything important?

Casey: He said that she was raped before the guy murdered her. There was enough DNA to get a sample so they are going to try to find the friends that she went with to the party. See if they know anything about what happened.

Olivia: Thanks Casey.

Casey: Talk to you later.

Elliot: Anything?

Olivia: They are going to track down the friends that she went to the party with and ask if they know anything.

Elliot: Fine

Olivia hugs Elliot tightly and he kisses her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Olivia wakes up to see Elliot sitting on the windowsill. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him.

Olivia: How are you holding up?

Elliot: I am so confused. I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless.

Olivia: It will get better. We still have each other.

Elliot: I am not even sure about that right now. I'm sorry.

He walks out and takes a drive to the morgue.

Elliot: So did you find anything else?

Doctor: The one man that they interviewed couldn't keep his story straight Fin said. So we extracted DNA and he was a match. We just wanted to wait for your call.

Elliot: (On the phone with Fin) Get that bastard.

Fin: You got it.

Ben Evan's apartment.

John: Open up!

Ben: What is going on?

John: Ben Evans you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Kathleen Stabler…


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Elliot's house Olivia is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. Just then Elliot walks in.

Elliot: I thought that you would have been long gone by now with the way that I treated you this morning.

Olivia: I still care Elliot. I was worried about you. I love you and I will never stop loving you. Merry Christmas Elliot.

Olivia runs out the door and Elliot chases after her. He reaches out and grabs her arm to stop her.

Elliot: I am sorry for that. I love you too. Please stay. Spend Christmas with me. Spend the rest of your life with me like we planned.

Olivia smiled, jumped into Elliot's arms and kissed him sweetly. They go back inside and go into the bedroom.

Olivia: So what happened when you left?

Elliot: They found her killer and John arrested him.

Olivia: Good now we can bury Kathleen and let her Rest In Peace.

Elliot: I agree.

At the cemetery everyone was gathered around.

Priest: Would anyone like to say a few words?

Elliot: Kathleen was Kathy and mine second oldest. She was the sweetest girl you would ever meet. She was always willing to help when help was needed…

Everyone goes his or her separate ways at the end of the day. Elliot and Olivia go back to his house and sit in silence just holding each other. Kathy is at home with the rest of the kids including Maureen who had come home from college for the funeral. John and Fin went back to the office to finish some paper work.

Elliot: Let's get married now. Right away. We will call all of our closest friends and…

Olivia: Elliot you are not thinking clearly.

Elliot: I have never had a clearer thought in my life.

Olivia: Fine. Let's make those calls.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot: Hey Brian!

Brian: Hey! What's up El?

Elliot: Liv and I are getting married right now and we want you two to be there. Would you tell Casey that Liv wants her as her Maid Of Honor?

Brian: Will do El. See you in a bit.

At the church Elliot, Fin (Elliot's Best Man), John and Brian were standing in the front of the church. Olivia, Casey (Olivia's Maid Of Honor), and Alex (Who had returned for the wedding) were in the back. Casey and Alex walk down the isle and then the wedding march starts to play. Olivia walks down towards Elliot.

Priest: We are gathered today to witness the joining of these two souls. Elliot and Olivia have asked to recite their own vows in their own words.

Elliot: From the moment that I first saw you sitting in Cregan's office I thought about how beautiful you are. You have been my partner at work for so long that now all I can think about is being your partner in life. I love you Liv and I always will.

Olivia: Elliot you have been partner and my best friend. We have had our ups and our downs. Now I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

Priest: Do you Elliot Stabler take Olivia Benson to be your lawful wedded wife to honor and cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live.

Elliot: I do.

Priest: And do you Olivia Benson take Elliot Stabler to be your lawful wedded husband to honor and cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live.

Olivia: I do.

Priest: By the power invested in me and by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Elliot kisses Olivia tenderly on the lips. They smile at each other and then look at the crowd who were all standing and applauding loudly. Everyone there goes back to the precinct for the after party that Fin and John planned.

Fin: Speech!

John: Speech!

Cregan: Speech!

Elliot: All right already! Olivia I am so glad to call you my wife. Through the good and the bad you have always been there for me. Thank you for that. Thank you all for making this day possible. Making this day the best day of our lives.

Elliot raises his glass and takes a sip of Champaign. Then he kisses Olivia and gives her a big hug. Then the music starts to play. The first song was for Elliot and Olivia. Their first dance "Amazed" by Lonestar. Then another slow song started to play.

John: Would you care to dance Alex?

Alex: Sure John.

They go on to the dance floor and just as the chorus of the song begins John kisses Alex softly on the lips. She looks up and then starts to cry. She ran out before he could say anything to her.

Brian: Let's dance Case.

Casey: Not right now Brian.

Casey runs after Alex.

Elliot and Olivia were still out on the dance floor holding each other. They had not noticed that Alex and Casey had run out. The next song came on and Cregan asks Olivia to dance. The song "Dance With My Father" by Luther Vandros starts to play. Olivia starts to cry and Cregan just smiles at her.

Cregan: You will always be my little girl. (He kisses her forehead and spins her around)

Olivia: Hey where did Alex and Casey go?

John: Alex and I kissed and I think that scared her. So she ran off and Casey went after her.


End file.
